brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
World Cup/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby: Beep. Tim: Whatever. If you put Pele and Maradona together on the same ground, Pele did not want to bite off of Maradona! Moby: Beep? Tim: Yes. Even now that Maradona is the best shape. Suddenly, a soccer ball lands onto Tim's hands. Tim: Dear Tim and Moby, every four years it's the same: everyone only talks about the World Cup! I am ashamed to admit it but apart from the fact that we play football, I do not know much about this event. Can you tell me more? From, Marc. The World Cup is the biggest sporting event on earth —bigger than the Olympics! A series of images show snapshots of dramatic moments in soccer games. Tim: It's got all the drama of the World Series and all the hype of March Madness. International rivalries… dramatic comebacks… and thrilling overtime showdowns… An image shows a line-up of World Cup trophies from years past and flags representing the countries that won them. Tim: So four years ago, a different country hosts the month-long tournament. More than three million people attended the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. And over three billion watched it on TV! An animation shows the crowd going wild at the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. The screen splits to show an image of three people in a Middle Eastern desert watching the match on a laptop as a camel stands by, and another image of a crowd of people watching the match on a big screen outdoors. Moby: Beep. Tim: Right, Moby. They're called matches, not games, and it is not just a soccer match! No more than the Super Bowl is just a game. An image shows a world map scattered with many inset animations of feet kicking soccer balls, representing the many countries where soccer is played. Tim: To be honest in the Olympics, national teams come together to celebrate greatness in the sport—and compete for the title of world champion. And it's not just the players who travel from all over the world! On the map, airplanes replace the inset images and dotted lines trace their individual routes to the same one location in the world where the World Cup will be held. Tim: Fans converge on host nations to watch the matches in person. For one month, they experience the sights, sounds, and tastes of a place they may never get another chance to visit. And bond with millions of strangers over their shared love of the game. A series of snapshots shows various groups of soccer fans standing in front of various landmarks in the country hosting the World Cup and having fun with other groups of fans. Tim: It's a worldwide cultural exchange as fans from every nation come together to cheer on victories… and cry over defeats. An animation shows a group of fans cheering wildly at a match. The screen splits to show an animation of a different, very upset group of fans booing at the match. Tim: They usually settle down during the stage. Moby: Beep. Tim: Right, Moby. Crying in public during a team is not polite for players or fans, oh, and even guys. The animation of the cheering group of fans is replaced on the split-screen by images of crying players on the field. Tim: You feel like you're part of the team – their win is your win; their loss is your loss. Clearly you can relate to that. The lead-up to the World Cup starts way before the first match. Moby looks at himself in his Patriots gear. Images shows a world map and the FIFA logo. Tim: FIFA, the international soccer league, includes more than 200 member nations. Out of those, only 32 get to play in the men's tournament; for women it's 24. In hundreds of qualifying matches over nearly three years, countries compete for one of these spots. An image shows an empty table with four columns and eight rows, titled "World Cup Berths." One at a time, flags start filling up the spots on the table, representing qualifying national teams that have been added to the roster. Tim: (to Moby) Remind me, when the teams are already set, they're divided into groups of four for the Group Stage. It's a round-robin tournament—every team plays every other team in the group. An animation shows the qualifying teams' flags breaking up into eight groups of four, and a blue house icon appears behind each group. The screen changes to show only the four flags from one of the groups with arrows between them indicating that every team plays every other team in the group. Tim: Teams get points for each win or tie, which is also called a draw. The two teams with the most points from each group move on to the Knockout Stage. An animation shows what Nat describes. The text onscreen reads: Win equals 3 points, draw equals 1 point, loss equals 0 points. The screen changes to show only the flags for the two teams with the most points, 6 points and 5 points. Moby: Beep. Tim: Yep. These teams play each other in a sudden death tournament. An animation shows a bracket visualization of the sudden death tournament. The flags for the qualifying team pairs are arranged vertically on the left side, and the World Cup trophy on the right side. The flag for the winning team from each pair moves to the right in the same vertical arrangement as before. This happens two more times until only two flags have moved closest to the trophy. Tim: People take this game seriously. It means if you lose, you're out. And in the Knockout Stage, there are no ties allowed. Tied games go into overtime, and then the ultimate tie-breakers: the penalty shootout. An animation shows a shot taken in a penalty shootout. Tim: This team has 5 sets on every goal. If they're still tied after five, they alternate, one shot per team. Whoever scores the first unanswered goal wins the whole match! Moby: Beep? Tim: Winners of the Knockout Stage advance until they get to the big show: the World Cup Final. The bracket visualization animation appears again, but this time only the two final teams are shown next to the trophy. An animation shows a concerned referee standing between two angry-looking players from two different teams. The screen changes to show the same two players facing off with guns in a warzone. The screen then changes back to them at the game, and the referee blows his whistle. Tim: For those who lose out on the trophy, it can be hard to face the fans. The stakes are really high: national pride is on the line! Sometimes countries work out political grudges on the field. A 1986 Knockout match between Argentina and England was particularly tense. The two countries had been fighting a war just four years earlier! Argentina surrendered in about two months, and feelings were still raw years later. They saw the match as their chance at revenge. Moby: Beep? Tim: No, I'm just kidding! In the controversial goal, Argentina is put in. An animation shows the controversial goal. Moby: Beep. Tim: I'm sorry, but that didn't exactly ease tensions between fans. But even after the bitterest matches, opponents are expected to shake hands and even swap jerseys. It's a reminder that the fighting ends with the final whistle. And an example of good sportsmanship for all the fans. An animation shows two players from opposing teams walking side by side on the field, each with the other's jersey draped over his shoulders. Another animation shows a crowd of screaming fans. Tim: The World Cup offers a peaceful way for fans to express their patriotism, or love of country. 'Cause tempers can definitely flare over wins and losses. A split-screen shows a group of joyous fans on the right side and a group of disappointed fans on the other side. MOBY: Beep? Tim: No, I didn't say you fail. Anyway, that's our movie about the World Cup. Moby: Beep. Tim: I don't like Argentina. I like Brazil! Moby: Beep. Tim: If you're putting me in for Pele and Maradona, we could start the match all over again. Moby blows his whistle at Tim. A soccer ball lands on Tim's body, and falls to the ground. Tim: (o.s.) I'm okay. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts